Batman: Arkham Games From The Thugs POV
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Series of humorous oneshots as the thugs from all 4 Arkham games chat about the events occurring around them
1. Chapter 1

**Arkham Origins**

 **Scene 1: Gotham City (Beginning of game)**

"Brrr! God its like frickin Siberia out here! No wonder why Black Mask picked Christmas Eve for this whole Kill the Bat thing!" The thug leader shivered, bundled in an overcoat while idly chatting with his four buddies

"Say, did ya see that little guy in the weird hat earlier?" The first goon asked

"Yeh. Mad Hatter. I think he had some girl with 'im. Ya know hes a bit touched in tha head. Always babblin on and on about Alice" the second piped up

"What **is** it with him and that whole gimmick? I mean yea he's creepy and all, but the costume and all that mind controllin crap, it looks kinda like somethin outa sci fi chiller theatre" the third agreed

"Ehh, fuggedaboutit. The Bat'll probably catch 'im before th' night's over" the leader spoke assuringly

"Ya sure? Cause Nicky and I went down to th' old ship down there. Ya know, where Penguin works" the first replied

"Whaddya see?" The leader asked, a hint of interest in his voice

"Mehh, nadda a whole lot. But, The Bat came in a few secs ago and you wont believe who he was fightin'"

"Who?" The third named Mills asked

" **Deathstroke**. The A-1 badass assassin in th' entire DC Universe. My boy said he wuz there when Slade up and killed Phantom Lady. Not ta mention his spats with th' JLA" Nicky answered

"Holy **shit**. Black Mask hired Deathstroke? You sayin the bigshot merc in here too? Pfft. He'll probably go down quick like Croc"

"Ya think?"

"Yea. The Bat **always** wins"

"Say, there was someone else. Little weedy guy in a suit."

"Wait... that's... thats Alberto Falcone!"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Carmine Falcone's son. He pretty much runs all of Gotham. Hell, he even has a few cops in his pocket"

"Pssh. He's nothin but a fat wheezy old man. Sooner or later, old Falcone gonna kick the bucket"

"Yeah, and we may be looking at all-out war"

"Man, just chillax, will youse? What the hell you think gonna happen?"

"I dunno. Thats what bothers me th most"


	2. Chapter 2

**Arkham Origins**

**Sometime after the BlackGate opening and the Riddler hack**

"Final Offer?"

"Yup"

"Whaddya s'pose it means?"

"The heck you think it means? Its final offer as in final deal last call Final Offer period"

"Huh. So guess Penguins not that big on names for ships"

"Guess so"

"Say didja see that big guy earlier?"

"Oh yeah. **Everyone** knows about Bane"

"Is he a terrorist?"

"Who the fuck says hes a terrorist? He got hired ta off the Bat remember?"

"Oh yeah right"

"Heard he lead some kinda revolution on some island in th middle of fucking nowhere"

"Yup. He gets strong from this Venom shit. It makes ya tougher than Superman"

"Dayum! I gotta get me some of that"

"Uh uh uh. I dont think so. See, that stuff has some really nasty side effects"

"For real?"

"Yup. Jimmy tried one then he just dropped dead two seconds"

"Whoa"

"You think Bane knows bout this?"

"Course he does. He's one a them addicts. Ya know a junkie"

"So all those stories in Santa Prisca and that mercenary work hes just a musclebound druggie who came here to kill a normal guy dressed in a Halloween costume all for a buncha lousy stinkin money. On **Christmas Eve** even!"

"Yeah. And I thought Calendar Man bustin out was bad enough"

"Ey show some respect for Loeb will ya! That guy wuz one of th only honest flatfoots in this rats nest!"

"Theres also the fat one Bullock"

"And that rookie newb from Chicago. Hmm I got th feeling he'll be th' new commish"

"Really?"

"Give him a few months or years. Hell I'll bet all y'all $50 if hes commissh come Christmas morning"

"Sounds good"

"Yeah Im in"

"Hah! Hope youre prepped to lose some Gs sucka!"

"So theres Deadshot the big shot sniper"

"Yup. Theres that freaky deeky Copperhead chick. You do **not** wanna run inta her"

"Bane, natch"

"That pyromaniac Firefly"

"Croc"

"Nah, Croc got nabbed real quick so hes outa the race"

"That ninja woman Shiva"

"And last but definitely not least"

"The infamous Deathstroke. Black Mask mustve been desperate or crazy to hire that guy"

"Yeah. Didntcha hear what he did to his kid?"

"Yup. Made him mute by slicing his cords with that big ass sword of his"

"Didnt he used ta be in the Army? Like that one guy with the shield?"

"Yeah he was. But unlike that boyscout Capn America Deathstroke prefers blood money over patriotism"


	3. Chapter 3

**Arkham City**  
 **  
**

 **At the beginning after escape from Penguins thugs and suit up**

 ****

"So?"

"So _what_?"

"Is Joker **really** dying?"

"Yup. He aint himself since he went all King Kong at Arkham Asylum"

"How much a that did he use?"

"I got no idea. Mikey thinks that TITAN stuff is the thing Bane used at that thing in Blackgate"


End file.
